Gasoline and Love
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Ayame is a young supermodel who finds out her real father and is sentenced to live with him when her adoptive father dies. Koga's a boy with a bad habit of pushing down the accelerator a little too close to the floor and breaking rules.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I know I should update other stories but I wanna do a racing story and didn't like 'Breaking Their Hold' because it just wasn't keeping me interested and I need a new storyline.

* * *

Gasoline and Love

Prologue

* * *

I smiled as the camera's flashed around me. Being the youngest super model can do things like that. It sends people on a frenzy to get pictures, girls on a jealous flaming rage, and guys into a disgusted perverted stage. It causes my inbox to be filled with questions: Are your boobs real? How the hell can I get a body like yours? Have you ever had sex… do you wanna?

I had just finished doing a Victoria Secrets bikini shoot and everybody was going crazy. I was seventeen and had my hair dyed dirty blonde (for the moment), gorgeous green eyes (natural), and a totally naturally thin body with an ample chest and vanishing waist complete with slender legs, abs, and a rather nice butt.

My manager, Richie, rushed towards me. He was whispering into his cell phone, frantic. He pushed through the crowd like crazy as the cameras blinded my vision every couple of seconds. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the limo. He was never like this. Richie liked to take the time and boast me. I kept repeating 'Richie what's wrong?' but he wouldn't answer me. I tried to jerk my hand free. The flashes, the screams… it was all too overwhelming.

"Richie, what's going on?" I asked. I was sitting in a room on a leather couch with Richie beside me. My hands were neatly folded in my lap and I was looking at a large oak desk, in some place I wasn't familiar with.

"Ayame… hello," a man walked into the door and extended an arm towards me so I shook it respectively, "I'm your lawyer, Jacob Thomas, and I was hired to deal with all legal situations towards you. This involves your… well, your father."

"What about my father?" I asked, quickly.

The man glanced at Richie and studied me, but was still talking to my manager. "She doesn't know about Preston, does she?"

Richie shook his head no. I freaked. "What's wrong? What happened to him?"

"Preston Tyler passed away, Ayame."

It hit me like a thousand bricks. No, worse. It was like a freaking cement truck spilled a million tons of instantly hardening mixture upon me. I felt buried and suffocated. I felt my body break out into a sweat and the tears come to my eyes. I wasn't an emotional girl, not by far, but this was taking control of me.

"It… it's a joke, right? He's kidding Richie, right?" I asked desperately but I knew by the lawyer's tone, and the tension in the room that he was right. Richie couldn't even look at me, which was understandable since he was like an uncle to me. "What happened to him? Tell me what happened to him!"

I was screaming now, numb with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't see properly, and I didn't care to see the sympathetic faces that would stare back at me. I didn't wanna view the sadness, the hurt.

"He was hit by a drunken driver but that's not it Ayame," Mr. Thomas explained quickly as he took a pause, "Mr. Tyler wasn't your real father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was starting to get even angrier.

"Please, try to calm down and contain yourself miss. Well your mother left your father and ended up taking you with her, while you were too little to remember anything about your real dad. She got together with Mr. Tyler and threw you into every photography session she possibly could to kick start the career she wanted you to have."

"But, my parents… well my mother and him, are divorced." I said, calmed but confused with a thundering headache killing me as I tried to grasp onto everything. I felt like I was going to fall off the end of the world.

"I'm aware. Your mother was willing to sign over all your papers to Mr. Tyler because she didn't want anything to do with a child. She was beginning to have enough fun on her on and get enough money, so she didn't need you. Don't get it wrong though, your mother started off as a wonderful person but everything just got to her and took her with the undertow." The lawyer continued.

Of course my mother would be willing to sign me away. I couldn't remember a time when she cared. She was always too busy running around and getting poisonous injections to hide her age and mask the years of stress.

"Then, who is my real father?" I was rubbing my temples.

"His name is Walker Roads."

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Are you going to be okay, kiddo?" Richie asked as he walked into my large room and sat down next to me on my oversized, more comfortable than a cloud, bed and swatted a piece of lacey lavender canopy cloth from his shoulder.

"Yeah." I nodded solemnly as I stared down at the picture in my hands. It was taken just recently of me and Preston. "He treated me better than anybody I've ever known, he was a better father to me than I've ever seen any man be towards any child."

"I know Ayame, that's why I couldn't tell you." He sad sadly. I wasn't crying, not anymore. I really couldn't cry anymore. All the tears had been sucked out of my face from previous hours of crying. Now all that was left was my shoulders shaking and dry whimpers. "He loved you so much Ayame, always remember that. He would do anything for you."

"I know." I whispered.

"The lawyer said that it'd be best for you to get to know your real father. You'll have to live with him for three months until you can be free since you're not eighteen yet. Preston's funeral and burial will be Friday, since we figured it'd be best to let him rest in peace as soon as possible." Richie said in a quiet voice as he ran his hand in circles over my back.

"Don't call him Preston, he's my father and he always will be." I defended instantly.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Thanks for the review, ! Everybody else should review, too. Reviews (and Sebastian Bach from Skid Row) make me happy! : )

* * *

Gasoline and Love

Chapter One

* * *

I stood outside the house, larger than your average all-American families house, and watched as my many possessions were loaded and shuffled inside by buff workers. Apparently my real dad wasn't home, but had left a key outside so everything could be moved in.

I felt like I was starring in a movie as I watched the house intently, my small and exposing white dress blowing against me with the wind and carrying my dyed waist-length straight hair back with the hem of the skirt. Everything looked gray and dreadful. Although, nothing had been so great after seeing my father, the only one I've ever known, in a casket and being lowered into a gap in the Earth's crust.

"You'll be fine and you can call me whenever. If things don't work out in the first month I'll come get you, okay? You know it's killing me to leave you here with a stranger, right? Be good and be careful." Richie said as he hugged me tightly against his muscular, although always clad in a tux, body. For his thirties he was keeping up just fine.

"My cars are here, right?" I asked with large eyes.

"One of them. Look, here comes your dad right now and I have to leave in order to catch that plane. They move fast nowadays and I have no worries that he'll treat you good. Give him time though, because he's not used to somebody else around." Richie nudged me and we said our goodbyes. He greeted the man pulling in the driveway and was gone, just like that.

The car stopped and out stepped a thin man with Wrangler jeans, work boots, and a white tee. He had brown hair that was curly and eyes exactly like mine. He still looked like he was in his twenties, though I know he wasn't.

I extended my hand for a proper greeting, although I really didn't want to. I was sure I looked like a mess with my makeup smudged and my expression and complexion looking… well, dead. "Hello, Walker, I'm Ayame."

"I know." He mumbled quietly as he studied me. After a while he noticed my hand and decided to shake it. I was waiting for a comment like 'you look so much like your mother' but it didn't come and I was thankful not to be compared to her.

"1976 Cobra Two… not my choice of cars but I suppose it's nice." I acknowledged the vehicle he'd left behind. He looked a little speechless. "I'm not much of a mustang person… but I guess they start to grow on you. Maybe I just refuse to admit I like them."

"So what kind of person are you?" he asked.

"A person that wants to return to the only life she's ever known and the only father she's ever had." I stated coldly but, hey, I was in a cold mood. I wasn't feeling the whole 'daddy I love you' reunited thing. Walker Roads was no father to me.

He looked a little desperate as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look I ordered some pizza and breadsticks to be dropped off and it should be here soon. Why don't I show you around the house though, since you'll be here for a little while?"

He led me into the house and, as if on cue, the phone began to ring. He sighed and walked over, picking it up and listening to the person on the other line. When I raised an eyebrow he simply shrugged and said "Our neighbors want to have dinner with us tomorrow and they're pretty proper so we have to dress up I guess."

"So you actually do have something nice in your closet that's appropriate to be seen in?" I asked with a snippy tone and he winced. I kind of felt bad, since I wasn't really that mean of a person. This whole situation had put me in a sour mood. "Sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just kind of a hard time for me right now."

"No, it's okay. I know it's a bad time for you right now, and it doesn't help that things are so awkward between us. I haven't been there for you, your entire life. I don't think its right that they force you into this life when you're used to all the glamour and everything. It probably would have been better to stay with your mother." He shrugged.

"Don't even say that." I said quickly. And then the door bell rang.

"Pizza's here." Walker pointed out. I walked towards the door again with him and he opened it up to reveal the sexiest man I'd ever seen. Everything bad seemed to just go away as I eyed up the hottie before me and licked my lips slowly. I was watching his eyes, how they were staring at my lips and tongue lustfully, eyeing up my cleavage and waist and legs and – "Koga, this is my daughter, Ayame."

"You're that familiar with the pizza guy? This really is a small town." I said, a little dazed as I glanced between Koga and Walker. Koga seemed equally as shocked.

"Your… your daughter?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, my daughter. And no, he's not the pizza guy he's just the boy who randomly comes by every so often whenever he feels like it. So, welcome." Walker said as he stepped to the side and Koga slid past us, his muscular arm brushing against me.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about?" Koga questioned as he nodded towards me and placed the pizza on the wooden table while Walker got out glasses and soda.

"Yeah." Walker replied in this weird tone, like to warn Koga not to mention anything more on the topic. Smart guy. "Take a seat, you guys."

I sat across from Koga so I could stare at his delicious self more. He was truly the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I was even able to eat, which had been the hardest thing for me since the news about my dad Preston. I didn't know what the guys were talking about, I didn't even care. I just spaced out, thinking of what Koga might look like without all those clothes….

"Ayame, your phone is ringing." Walker's voice finally broke my thoughts. I looked up, confused at first, to see both guys looking at me intently. Then I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. I should have checked caller ID first.

"Ayame, baby, you're not home." The voice drawled on.

"Luke, I told you to stop calling me." I growled into the phone.

"Babe, where are you?" he asked.

"Wherever I wanna be." I clenched my fist. Stupid boy.

"Ayame, don't be mad at me baby." He kept on pushing.

"Don't be mad at you?" I lost all modesty and trying to be quiet towards the other guys I was around. "You cheat on me with twenty-some girls and you don't want me to be mad? Listen here, Lukey, you're an idiot and you need to learn to speak correctly instead of dragging every single fucking word out. Oh and, just so you know, your car fucking sucks." I slammed my cell shut.

"Boy problems?" Walker asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope." I replied coolly as I ate the rest of my pizza up to the crust and stopped, since I hated pizza crust with a passion.

"So what happened to your hair?" Walker questioned further.

"I dyed it. I figured I'd try out the dirty blonde hair but it's not my favorite. A lot of other people seem to be fans of it, however. I already hate light brown, dark brown, and black. I think I might go towards my natural color though and dye it crimson. This blonde hair isn't going to last very long." I replied and took a drink.

"I'm interested in seeing pictures of you with these hair colors." Walker said, before taking a mouthful of pizza. It was nice that he was trying to be all family like and take a peek into my life. He was still failing in my book, but at least he was trying.

"I have a binder full of photos that professionals deemed my best. I have a ton more other than that, and a ton of free stuff from those photo shoots. You're welcome to go through the book whenever you wanna." I shrugged.

"Wait, don't tell me you're that young supermodel that's been sweeping the nation and gets plastered all over every magazine!" Koga said. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult but I nodded anyway, since I was that supermodel.

"You're a supermodel?" Walker asked, surprised. "I knew you modeled and were famous and all that but I didn't know you were that big."

"It must be nice, to be famous." Koga said as he gazed at me with the sexiest and most intense blue eyes I'd ever witnessed. I felt my breath catch in my throat for a moment, but only that one moment. I was used to dating models and movie stars and athletes (17-20 of course).

"I couldn't take it, the city. We live near one and I believe that's bad enough, I'd never get any closer to one." Walker pointed out.

"I'm not going to lie, I love it. I mean I can understand why people do want it. You get all this fame and free stuff. You get invites to the hottest places and everybody's recognizes you. You get tons of dates and plenty of money to do whatever. However, in the same sense, I can understand why people hate it. You're busy and always being chased. You have a lot of drama and stalkers. People die to catch you looking ugly or doing something bad. It's ridiculous and overrated sometimes." I explained.

"There's no peace in the city." Walker said quietly.

He was right, but there's no way he'd know that for sure. A person like Walker probably never even stepped foot inside the city limits. My bet was that he was too country for stuff in the city. "Speaking of peace, I want to get my things unpacked so I can have some peace and not go hysterically searching for things."

"Mind if I helped? I'm finished with my food." Koga offered.

"Sure." I agreed as we stood up and he led me to my new room. I was surprised with it, since it was pretty big. There was even a walk-in closet. It wasn't quite as large and lavish as the one back home but it would do fine. At least I wasn't going to be crammed into a small side room like I had imagined. There were even large windows at the side and back.

"If you look that way," Koga pointed to the windows on the side, "you'll see my room. So, where should we start with all the boxes and stuff?"

"You can unpack the ones with the hangers already attached so you just put them in my closet and I'll put the folded ones away." I said as I opened one of the labels labeled 'Dresser'. Koga tore into one labeled 'Closet'.

"You've got to wear some of these outfits around me." Koga smirked as he placed the clothes in the closet and quickly scanned through them. Nimble fingers glided over the various materials, mostly silky.

"I will if you find me somewhere appropriate to wear them." I giggled and didn't stop from my work at hand. I was on a mission to have all my neatly folded clothes in their right place. I hated having my things in boxes.

"I know a place, but it's probably not your kind of thing." Koga replied.

"Everything is my kind of thing." I said coolly.

"I don't know. This place is… it isn't anything you've ever been to before, I can guarantee you that. This place is different. It's just not the normal thing you come across every day." Koga said, mysteriously wording whatever he was talking about.

"What kind of activities can this little dead beat town have that I, living in various popular cities my whole life, wouldn't know about or come across?" I asked, now standing up and putting my hands on my hips although he didn't stop his work.

"Look, it's really nothing to mess with. Besides, this is a dead beat town that appears to be in the middle of nowhere but, like Walker stated, we live right near a city so it doesn't take long to get there." Koga said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I sighed and let the conversation drop as I got back to putting my things away. If he didn't want to talk about it I wasn't going to push. I knew how annoying it could be when somebody kept insisting something, although I hypocritically did it.

After a little while I was finally on my last box, the one marked for my underwear. It wasn't embarrassing because everything I owned was either sexy or cute. Maybe it would even give Koga some sexy dreams and imagining. Suddenly a cell phone went off. I turned and watched as Koga paused, withdrew it from his pocket, checked caller ID, and answered.

"InuYasha, what's up, man?... Really?... Okay I'll be there, later." He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket, then turned his eyes to me. "Look, something came up and I gotta go but I'll see you later."

"Okay," I stood up and extended my arms to my sexy company, "but I want a hug before you even think about leaving."

He smirked and stood up before wrapped his arms around me and pulling my body up against his. He had rock hard muscles, yet soft tanned skin, and his chin rest at an upwards slant on my head. I was tall for a girl, 5'7'', but he was over six feet. "Have fun, now."

I pulled away as he did the same and pouted. "I'd rather be wherever you're going to be since I know I won't have much fun unpacking but fine."

"How about we hang out tomorrow? I'll pick you up." Koga suggested and I noticed his eyes fall over my shoulder to whatever was behind me. My underwear.

I wanted to smile but I kept the sexy pout on my face and played with a lock of hair. "I'd love too but I have to eat dinner with the neighbors tomorrow."

"Well," he eyes flashed back to me, "I'm one of those neighbors. My mom was going crazy. She couldn't wait to invite Walker and his long lost daughter over. So you can come home and change after dinner and I'll pick you up. Sound like a deal?"

I nodded and we said goodbyes as he walked out of my bedroom too. Once he was gone I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. He was so sexy and it wasn't fair. He was perfect. Gorgeous smile, whiter than hell teeth, bulging muscles, silky hair, tanned flawless skin (other than scars), and eyes that could kill.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

I heard the roar of a motor and, with my light sleeping habits, woke up. I peeled back lavender curtains to see car lights go off in Koga's driveway. A shadowy figure slipped up to the front door, took a few minutes, and swung the door open. My eyes flashed towards the clock, reading 4:56. What the hell could Koga be out this late doing in a town like this?

Of course, they did live near a city so maybe it was reasonable. But still, showing up at home at such an hour? Even in Cali parties usually didn't go past three before everybody decided to go home and chill down, take their new love interest home, or pass out until the next afternoon.

A lot of yelling occurred, two booming male voices. I winced as I heard things thump and break inside the house. For fear that something deadly might happen I ran down the stairs (in an loose belly shirt and black bootie girl's boxer shorts). I got the very end of the side of my driveway when the door swung back open and the previous figure reappeared.

I think he looked at me but I didn't say anything, neither did he. He climbed in the vehicle, slammed the heavy metal door shut, and sped out of the driveway with screeching tires.

With Koga gone, again, I laid back down in bed. I was sure Walker had woken up but there were no signs he was awake. I wasn't sure how much longer it took before I fell asleep again but I woke up at 6:30. I was always one to get up early, no matter how much energy I had used the previous night, or how late I'd stayed up.

When I looked out my bedroom window the third car, from the night before, was nowhere to be seen. And, sure, I'll admit I was worried about my sexy neighbor. I slipped on jogging shorts, to cover up, and raided the fridge. I found everything I'd need and made eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Walker bounced down the steps with a cheery smile on his face. I had always wondered where I got my early-rise-and-happy-attitude way and I guess this kind of explained it through genetics. "Goodmornin' Ayame."

"'Morning." I greeted back. "I made breakfast, I hope you don't mind."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: So I've been updating this story decently so far… I always start out that way though. I'm gonna give you guys an update of my life, too. My laptop still doesn't work. I'm going to the beach Friday and staying into Monday and taking my ex with me. I also cruised Eisenhower with him Sunday night and we got pulled over (not when he was racing or ripping his car around but when he rode up on a small curb) but we got away with a warning. Anyway, review please?

* * *

Gasoline and Love

Chapter Two

* * *

I had asked Walker about Koga at breakfast but he replied to make it seem like he had no clue what I was talking about. I was an expert at picking out lies, and he was full of them at that moment. I didn't call him out on it though, because it was obviously something more personal than he was willing to share. Maybe it was something Koga shared with him, and he promised not to tell anybody else.

After breakfast I called Richie and talked to him. I still wasn't connecting with Walker but Richie assured it would take time. Little did he know that I didn't plan on making one big happy family with Walker. When I was finished talking to Richie I blasted Skid Row and did some basic exercises to keep me in shape.

With my music blasting I hadn't noticed Koga getting home and, busy with working out, I didn't see him watching me in my spandex shorts and sports bra sweating. When I finally did look over I saw him smirking at me and my mouth dropped open. At this he laughed and I ran over and covered up my window again.

"Ayame, be ready by five because that's when we're having dinner!" Walker called from downstairs. "I just double-checked with Kayleigh and she verified that that's when it was."

Since it was two thirty I took a shower and dressed in a tight, low-back, halter black mini dress with four inch red heels. I did my makeup and made sure my hair was completely dry before curling the ends. Strapping on a diamond necklace, matching earrings, bracelet and ankle bracelet I was ready to go and I had five minutes to spare. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot with my boobs large and pressed together, slender legs silky smooth, back curve shown off, and ass covered only by thin material.

"I'm ready!" I announced as I strutted down the stairs. Walker was already at the bottom of the stairs in black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a blue button down shirt. He almost looked familiar in a way, but I would have been too young to remember him.

"That's what girls your age wear nowadays?" Walker raised an eyebrow at my rather revealing, yet dressy, outfit.

I shrugged. "Guess so. Ready?"

"Um, yeah I guess." He mumbled, like he wasn't quite sure. We walked over to the neighbors and he knocked on the door. Almost immediately he was greeted by a beautiful woman who was thin and petite with black silky hair and large black eyes. She was in a loose, knee length black dress and her wavy hair fell around her shoulders.

"Welcome, come in! Walker this must be your daughter, Ayame. She's more gorgeous than I even imagined. Man, if I looked like that I wouldn't be sticking around a lame place like this!" she giggled, friendly and smiley. "The boys are in the dinning room."

"Boys?" I asked curiously.

"Well Koga and William, his step father and my husband." Kayleigh shrugged as we walked into the dinning room. Koga was in black dress pants and shoes, but with a red button up shirt and a black tie while William wore a white button up. The first thing I noticed was the large black and blue on Koga's left eye. My guess was that William was left handed.

And old Billy boy didn't look like a very nice guy either. He had a pleasant enough expression on his face but he was making my creeper alert kick into overdrive, especially with the way his eyes slowly scanned over me. My stomach felt absolutely sick.

I frowned at Koga and lightly touched his eye with my fingertips. "What happened to your eye? Are you okay? I'm surprised it's not swollen."

"I had ice on it all night last night." His eyes flashed to William and back on me, his voice getting colder. "I stayed at my best friend, InuYasha's, house."

"And he's not a very good influence either." William declared boldly with a booming voice. I really didn't like the guy.

"I'm sure you hung out with people when you were a teenager that adults didn't necessarily agree with so what's it matter who he hangs out with? Impressions aren't everything." I snapped. "Who are you to say a person is bad at heart or not? The best people can look horrible."

"But they usually are." William argued.

Memories flashed back in my head. Before Luke and all the other broken relationships came one that I really did care about. Marcus Lee Dierksly had crystal blue eyes and sweeping blonde hair. He was six foot three inches and made of muscle and adrenaline. How many people had said that he was a bad guy, a horrible influence? Too many. He was a goodhearted kid who couldn't get enough speed. It wasn't his fault he was doing something he wanted to, it didn't make him bad.

Kayleigh must have noticed the anger flaming in my eyes so she let me sit down beside Koga and automatically had all the food placed on the table, asking help from Billy boy. Koga raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"He's another judgmental asshole, just like everybody else. They always tell you stuff like 'Don't hang out with him; he's bad news' even when they don't know anything about Marky!" I whispered angrily.

"Marky?" Koga pushed.

"I didn't say Marky." I corrected quickly.

"Yes you did… who's Marky?" Koga questioned.

"He's… he's just another memory, like everybody else who escaped my life."

"Escaped your life? Did he leave you?" Koga asked, his voice quieter.

"Yeah… he did." I felt my voice breaking. Koga must have noticed because he didn't push the conversation any further. I was glad, too, for fear that I might tear up in front of everybody and I did not cry, not in front of others. Marky didn't really walk away from me, he died, and there was nothing to bring him back. I would never see him again, and that was something that I'd have to learn to deal with.

After a good meal I thanked Mrs. Ookami, not paying attention to William. Koga excused the both of us, explaining that he was going to show me around and everything. William glared, Kayleigh looked pleased, and Walker looked fine with it.

When we got into Koga's car he looked over at me and smirked, now dressed in jeans, a white tee, and black work boots. "Damn, I don't know if I want you to change."

"Then I won't." I smiled. "You got some nice metal here that we're sitting in. What is it? A 1969 Camaro Z28 SS 350? I love the lime green with the black strips look. Your car is beautiful. They said two of my cars are here, one for sure, but I haven't seen them yet."

"You really know your cars, don't you? I'm surprised." He admitted.

I shrugged. "I hung out with people who know what they were talking about. And I've learned enough to know a V8 engine when I hear and feel one."

"Like who?"

"Marky."

"That guy? What's his last name?" Koga seemed high on his senses when he asked me this. He was from this dingy little one horse town, he wouldn't know anything about Marky unless word got around so I shrugged it off (in my mind).

"Dierksly." Was my simple reply.

I thought I saw something change in his eyes, though I seen some kind of dangerous shock look within them but it only lasted a minute. After a moment of silence Koga spoke again. "So guess what? You'll get to meet my best friend InuYasha and his fiancée Kagome tonight. I have to make a quick stop over there before we do anything."

Fifteen minutes later we pulled into a driveway next to a Ford GT. The color was blue with the typical white stripes. I followed Koga as he got out of the vehicle and headed towards the house, shoving his keys into his pocket so his long army band (made to fit around a person's neck) was hanging out and swishing with his steps.

He knocked twice on the door before it was thrown open, revealing a good looking man shirtless and a girl in shorts and an oversized tee that was rubbing her sleepy eyes. She smiled at Koga. "InuYasha woke me up when he jumped off the couch."

"Who is it?" another voice asked as a third person popped up in the door way. His eyes automatically landed on me. "Hel-lo pretty lady, what's your name? I'm Miroku."

"Miroku, back off, it's obviously Koga's woman." The girl rolled her eyes. "But Miroku's right on the fact that she's pretty. I mean, she's beyond pretty. She's beyond gorgeous. How come we've never met her before Koga?"

"Maybe he was trying to spare her from being attacked with flirts and compliments and crazy people." InuYasha reasoned with a teasing smile, and then turned to me. "Hey there. I'm InuYasha, this is my fiancée Kagome, and our friend Miroku. And, by the way, don't leave Koga because he's really not that bad after a while, since he starts to grow on you."

"Don't worry Ayame, I won't make you stay long and deal with sarcastic assholes." Koga joked right back as he lead me into the house.

"By the way, man, there's this racer in town. His name's Quinton Adams and he's supposed to be pretty good. Maybe he'll actually be a challenge." InuYasha suggested.

I didn't want to say anything but it just came out, like I had no control over it. "Quinton's obsessed with getting his car beat up. If you get too close to his baby he'll back off. Trust me. You'll notice it when you first see him, if you can pick up on things like that."

"Um, that's kindda hot that you know that." Miroku broke a moment of silence that had fallen after my previous comment.

"I… I don't." I covered quickly. "It's just… what I've heard."

My cell phone rang and I checked caller ID to make sure it wasn't Luke. When I found it was my best friend Jake I answered it. "Hey Jake, what's up? Got any new leads for me yet? I mean, something has to turn up somewhere."

"I've been checking everywhere Ayame, and nothing is turning up. I really think this guy disappeared off the face of the earth. I mean, he ends up killing Marky and he leaves a trail of deaths behind him, he has to be one damn good criminal."

"Well, _find him_." I ordered.

"I'm trying. I think it's a good thing I can't though Ayame, I don't want you racing an idiot like him. It's not safe and you know that. I thought we agreed to quit racing? You seen what happened to Marky, you seen what happened to Charlie, and you seen what happened to me." Jake reasoned.

Marky was dead, Jake was supposed to die. Marky's race was in a car though and Jake had been on a bike. The damn thing landed him in the emergency room. One of my other best friends was riding with him when it happened and happened to die. Nothing more sickening than seeing your good friend's organs and insides splattered and strewn all across the road… you'd be surprised how little a helmet can do when you can easily be decapitated.

All the bones and blood… the head snapped off of the neck and rolled away, disconnecting the brain from the spinal cord… it was truly sickening. And it happened to one of my best friends. I felt dizzy as I stood there. How many deaths did it take somebody before they realized the shortness and cheapness of life?

"I'm busy right now Jake but _find him_." I ordered sternly and hung up. The room was spinning wildly around me. I closed my eyes and talked to Koga. "I don't feel so good anymore, can I please just go home when you're done?"

"Do you need any Tylenol or anything?" Kagome asked, concerned.

I need a time machine. "No, but thank you."

"I'm gonna go and get her home, as soon as possible. I don't want to keep her out if she's not feeling good." Koga said quickly before we said goodbyes and apologizes to his friends and he collected his wallet, which he'd forgotten the night before and was the reason for our stop there.

When Koga pulled in my driveway he asked if I needed any help or anything, which I politely declined although I wanted so badly to kiss the hell out of him. That was the thing. I had the worst thoughts yet, with him around, those thoughts would disappear in a heartbeat and vanish from my mind as if they were never here.


End file.
